<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nisam sam by TheaLocksly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831774">nisam sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly'>TheaLocksly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Shippy, Whump, but it has a soft ending, but they love each other - Freeform, hope y’all like, reference to harm and captivity but like not very descriptive???, thta the plot y’all;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lucy was Rittenhouse's prisoner, they taught her to say “thank you” any time they hurt her. Now she’s at the bunker and doing a pretty good job at not letting anyone know how horrible her time with Rittenhouse was. She’s swallowing her “thank yous” and the constant urge to apologize and maybe, just maybe, no one will realize what she “became” during that time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nisam sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything is going smoothly until the night she gets back from the 80s. It’s 1am and she’s running on autopilot; glass of water then off to sleep. Flynn is in the kitchen as well, but there’s no need to say anything. She gives him a weak smile and goes to get a cup from the cabinet next to him. Blinking to stay awake just a few more seconds, Lucy’s turns to find the water pitcher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn decides that his sandwich is complete, grabs his plate, and also turns to go to his room. His elbow hits her arm and though it’s about an inch below, the force of it sets her still healing arm on fire. Pain blossoms up through her shoulder and before she can think about it, a broken wheezy “thank you” slips out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn freezes. It takes a moment to sink in what she’s said and the moment it does he’s devastated. He’s seen POWs and classic brainwashing before and while he had sympathized with Lucy being stuck with her mother, he never fully realized the horrors she actually went through (much like everyone else didn’t). It wasn’t really in the journal and originally he’d thought that just meat nothing big had happened when with Rittenhouse, but with such a small statement, everything about her has shifted in his eyes. This whole time he’d thought she was still on her way to becoming Journal Lucy. Brave yet depressed. Hopeful but traumatized. Moving on but still broken in ways even he couldn’t understand. But no. She already was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few months ago he’d PRAYED she’d become what she needed to be and now he wishes to take it all back. To go back to when she’d spit fire in his face, but still seemed stable. To when she’d actually slapped him in Chicago for “being an ass” rather than her now, trying to overcome conditioning; making her think she deserves pain.  He’d play the bad guy ten times over before letting her get hurt like this. But they can’t go back and he will never abandon her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy... Lucy just shrinks in on herself. She’d been doing so good. Not letting her mother-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Carol</span>
  </em>
  <span> control her. Everyone believed she was fine, that she didn’t have PTSD, and that she didn’t have to remind herself nightly that she only had to sleep if she wanted to. No one would sedate her if she chose to stay awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart feels like a rattled, overflowing coke can and she doesn’t know what to do. Will Flynn tell Christopher? Will she get pulled off the team for her own safety? While seeing a therapist sounds like a good idea, Lucy would rather do it on her own terms and not with someone that’s assigned to her and reporting to her boss. Her rapid heartbeat and still hurting arm are doing a lovely tango with her equilibrium and just as she’s about to slump down to the ground, Flynn’s voice calls from the haze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy” he says in a raspy whisper. “I’m sorry I bumped into you. It was my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn seems to be looking at her softy, notably  not touching her with his palms open, slightly hovering. A part of her wants to yell at him to not treat her like glass, she’s fine, and then hurry off to the washroom for a calming shower. But, another part of her notes that, even though he heard what she said, he’s not drawing attention to it, just apologizing the best way he can. It’s obvious he has an inkling of what's going on, but not drilling her with questions. She could cry with relief. Not knowing what to say, Lucy gives a quick nod, turning to go, but Flynn calls her name again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy...” Flynn swallows, looking down. “If you’d let me, I’d like to take a look at your arm. I know you probably just want to get to bed, but it’d be best if we made sure your stitches are still good.” He keeps out anything sounding like a command and once again she’s grateful. The part of her that wanted to run and hide is shrinking and the more she thinks about it, the more she’d rather him be with her instead of being alone with her flashbacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding again, Lucy lets out a croaky “ok” and heads for the sofa while Flynn tracks down the first aid kit. Once he’s seated by her side, he looks her in the eye to make sure she’s still ok with this. Having the affirmative, Flynn gently peels back the bandage while tuning on the lamp beside himself for better lighting. The wound looks pretty well so he simply cleans and puts anesthetic  ointment on it, then wraps it with new gauze. They sit in silence through the whole process, Flynn focusing on his task while Lucy thinks that, in the future, she might tell him what she went through. But not tonight. She needs time and somehow, she knows Flynn will be there waiting when she’s ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All done.” He announces at last and Lucy’s wishes they could just sit like this forever. No pressure to say or do anything, just in each other's company. But it’s almost 2am and god knows she needs sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” She says softly and starts pulling out her bedding from beneath the sofa. She feels him pause and thinks this is the most hesitant she’s ever seen him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About that... Why don’t you take my bed tonight? You’re the one who went on a mission today and it’ll hurt your arm a whole lot less than this couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels like she really should put up some sort of resistance, but god, a real bed sounds amazing and it’ll give her a few more moments in his company. “Okay, if you're sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want Lucy.” Slips from Flynn without a thought and he gives her a small smile as they rise from the couch, his hand ghosting her back.</span>
</p>
<p>☀︎♡☀︎♡</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Once they make it to his small room, Flynn is sure to see that Lucy has everything she needs by checking the blankets, seeing if she’d like some more water, and asking if there was anything else. Before she can over think what she’s saying, Lucy asks:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could-could you stay with me?” It’s barely above a whisper but takes almost all the courage she has right now to ask for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn hesitates for only a split second before smiling softly. “Of course Lucy. Let me just get changed and I’ll be right back.” Silently wondering why he was still wearing his day clothes at 2am, Lucy shifts down into the blankets, waiting for him to return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaks open a few moments later with Flynn in softer clothes and carrying Lucy’s bedding from the couch. After meticulously arranging them on the floor next to Lucy’s bed, he gracefully lays down, closing his eyes. It’s deathly quiet in the bunker and Lucy dreads falling asleep to what’s probably going to be a nightmare. With one last boost of courage, she reaches over the side of the bed, silently asking for Flynn’s hand. Within seconds his warm calloused fingers intertwine with hers, reminding Lucy she isn't alone tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give this smol bean a holler on tumblr if you wanna ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ same user name</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>